


Pretty Pansy

by K_booklover98



Series: Rainy Days [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Luna shows Pansy just how she feels





	Pretty Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one :) I've never written this paring before, but I find it to be an interesting one.

“What are you doing?” Pansy asks, not sure if she should be amused or concerned.

“Dancing,” Luna hums.

Pansy arches a brow, her arms crossed as she leans against a banister. “In the rain?”

“It’s called a rain dance,” Luna clarifies as she does another twirl.

Pansy snorts. She’s not trying to make fun of her by any means, but the sight before her is an interesting one. “For what? It’s a bit too cold out to be hoping for the crops to grow, isn’t it?”

“It’s never too cold,” Luna sings. “And besides, it’s not for the plants,”

“Then what’s it for?”

“You silly,”

Pansy rolls her eyes. “You’re usually not this cryptic,”

Luna frowns, stopping mid twirl. “I’m not being cryptic,”

“Well, you’re being awfully vague, aren’t you?”

Luna hums again, resuming her dancing as she does a leap, landing in a puddle of mud. “Not being vague. I’m simply spreading my love,”

“By doing what? A love dance?”

“Exactly!” she says, doing another twirl, making mud fly everywhere.

Pansy, hiding safely under the shade, still leaning against the banister, laughs as the rain continues to pour, leaving Luna quite the sight to see, covered in mud and random leaves. “My, but you are cute,”

“Thank you,” Luna says, doing a little courtesy. “I’d hope this would work,”

“Hoped what would work?”

“My love dance, silly,”

“You mean your rain dance?”

“No,” she says, swaying her way over to Pansy. “My love dance. How else am I supposed to express my feelings?”

Pansy’s breath catches as what Luna is saying finally sinks in. “You love me?”

Luna nods, beginning to twirl around in a circle again. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Pansy laughs, loud and happy, something she wasn’t done in a long time. Not since the war. Not before Luna. “Darling, you are anything if not obvious,”

Luna laughs too, picking up a pretty yellow pansy and placing it in her girlfriend’s hair. “A pretty pansy for a pretty Pansy,”

Pansy blushes a dark red, but doesn’t object as Luna tucks her short, dark hair behind her ear. “Beautiful,” she says, stepping back to admire her work.

Pansy smiles, pulling her in for a kiss. “Yes you are,”


End file.
